1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices having a current detecting function from the viewpoint of preventing overcurrent and other purposes are proposed. A primary subject in developing such devices is a device that includes two regions of one for performing main functions (main region) and the other for detecting a current flowing in the main region (sensing region) on a single semiconductor substrate from the viewpoint of the overcurrent detection accuracy.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-050913 and 2003-229572 disclose a semiconductor device having a current detecting function and capable of detecting a current flowing in cells in a main region (main current) in accordance with a split flow ratio between the current flowing in the cells in the main region and a current flowing in cells in a sensing region (sensing current). When the split flow ratio between the main current and the sensing current is known, a main current value can be detected from a measured sensing current value.
With the above-described semiconductor device, because the split flow ratio between the main current and the sensing current is obtained in advance with high accuracy, when a current actually flows in the device, a real main current value is accurately detectable using the split flow ratio.